1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical storage device capable of recording data on discs such as CD-Recordable discs (CD-R), CD-Rewritable discs (CD-RW), Digital Versatile Disc+Recordable discs (DVD+R), and Digital Versatile Disc+Rewritable discs (DVD+RW), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting synchronization of address in pre-groove (ADIP), by which an optical storage device can write data to an accurate location of a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing demand for optical discs, large-sized and inconvenient laser discs (LDs) have been improved over time and DVDs have been developed to enhance video features of the LDs. Recently, DVDs have been developed into readable and recordable optical discs such as DVD-Recordable discs (DVD-R), DVD-Random Access Memories (DVD-RAM), DVD-Rewritable discs (DVD-RW), DVD+R, and DVD+RW. Such improvements have already come into practical use.
In general, the structural characteristics of optical storage devices, which record data on optical discs, vary depending on the types of optical discs used by the optical storage devices. However, it is common practice for the optical storage devices to detect an ADIP that has been previously recorded on a disc during disc manufacturing, so as to write data to and read data from an accurate location of the disc.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for accurate detection of the ADIP, to allow the optical storage devices to write data to and read data from an accurate location of the disc.